


I was gonna call this "Burning" but that's stale as shit

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kageyama is a dick in all my fics wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is basically on fire tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was gonna call this "Burning" but that's stale as shit

**Author's Note:**

> my friend has this thing on her shelf we call "cat vagina" and u may think that sounds like the vagina of a cat but it's actually this ceramic thing that's supposed to be a cat but looks like a vagina it has teeth and it's sparkly. pretty weird

Hinata put Kageyama in pain. It wasn't just when he sent balls flying into the back of his head. He made him hurt in his stomach and in his chest. _And_ in the head. He couldn't even look at him. He couldn't even stand for Hinata to look at _him_. His eyes burned through his chest and saw through his skull and he _hated_ him more than anything. He squeezed the ball in his hands, staring at the floor. He could feel Hinata looking at him. It _hurt_. He served the ball, sending it across the court. Hinata was unable to hit the receive.

"Nice serve!"

Kageyama let out a breath, looking back at the floor. Hinata tossed him the ball.

"Again! Until I can hit it!"

Kageyama served again, not looking at Hinata. All he heard was his annoyed noise.

"Aim it at me a little! At least until I get used to the speed and can hit it at all!"

Kageyama made a noise, frowning off to the side. Hinata tossed the ball at him, missing by a foot or two. Kageyama sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey! Why're you ignoring me!"

"Just go get the ball."

"You go get the ball! You didn't catch it!"

Kageyama made a face. "I'm done practicing with you."

"What?"

Kageyama went to the locker room. Hinata ran after him.

"Why?"

"It's late. We were supposed to clean up half an hour ago."

Hinata made a noise, following Kageyama into the locker room. "Fine." He threw off his clothes, opening his locker.

Kageyama stared into his locker. Clear. It was all clear.

No. Nope. Hinata was looking at him again. He quickly took off his shirt to take his mind off of it, hoping to break the connection between HInata's eyes and his own skull. It wasn't working. It burned. It burned his cheeks, mostly. He could feel them burning. He turned to glare at Hinata.

He made a noise, stiffening. "W-What? You wanna fight?"

"Do _you_? Quit looking at me." He pulled on his shirt, digging his phone out of his bag. Hinata moved close.

"What?"

"No, go away." He shoved Hinata. Hinata fell against the wall.

" _Ass_ hole," Hinata muttered. He seemed genuinely mad. Kageyama didn't care _GOD_ fuck Hinata.

"Why're you being suck a dick lately? I mean, you're a dick anyways. But you've been ignoring me and shoving me around and being straight up _rude_."

"Because fuck you, maybe."

Hinata didn't say anything. He closed his locker and left. GOOD fuck that guy, literally, who needs him.

Kageyama stood around checking his texts a lot longer than was probably necessary.

\-----

He slammed Hinata against the lockers, kissing him. Hinata was _AMAZINGLY_ desperate. Probably more desperate than is realistic. Kageyama didn't care, though, because what was _most_ important was making out with him and probably also removing his clothes. Wasn't it AMAZING that Hinata was sweaty from practice but at the same time he smelled like shampoo and his mom's laundry detergent.

Kageyama was like _SO_ pleased to see that Hinata was so eager to remove his clothing, pleading with Kageyama, the great amazing handsome _awesome_ _ASTOUNDING_ super hot Kageyama. Ah, yes, Kageyama was on top of the world, listening to Hinata weep for his touch and scramble for his breath and then suddenly he himself was also sounding sort of desperate and to be honest he really wanted to get his dick somewhere-

"Kageyama!"

He leapt six million feet looking over. Hinata was looking at him weird.

"What the hell?"

"What?!"

"You're spacing out, I've been saying your name for like fifteen minutes."

Ah, so that was the sound of Hinata yelling Kegayama's name. Maybe it wasn't as sexual as Kageyama had thought. Maybe it. Hadn't been sexual. At all. He stared at the wall, his cheeks bright bright red.

"Kageyama! Snap out of it! Are you coming to practice?"

"Yes," Kageyama hissed, walking away from Hinata. Hinata followed to him.

"Toss to me, okay?"

"Yeah."

Yes, he would toss. Directly at Hinata's head.

\-----

Kageyama was staring at the ceiling. His leg was jumping. He couldn't figure out this MATH QUESTION fuck.

His phone buzzed. He opened it without looking, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kageyama."

He frowned, putting down his homework. "Oh, you."

"Don't sound so offended that I'm calling you. I'm all hung up on the math homewoooooork..."

"So hang up with me and do your homework."

"The reason I'm calling is for you to help me with them. I bluffed through most of them but I can't figure out number 7."

Kageyama made a gross frowny face. That was the problem he was stuck on. "Too bad for you."

"No, tell me what the actual steps are to actually solve the problems."

"No."

"Kageyamaaaaaa..."

Kageyama grinned, laughing deep inside his soul where the devil lives. "I'm busy, Hinata, do your own homework."

"What're you so busy with? What're you doing?"

"I'm." He looked around his room. "I'm doing laundry."

"That's not busywork, you put your clothes in the washer and you hang them up when they're done, in between it's just empty space."

"I'm hanging up my clothes!"

"Yeah right, it's 9 PM."

"Not all of us have annoying little sisters that force us to keep quiet at night."

Hinata laughed. Kageyama could practically feel his breath on his ear. Oh.

"She's not annoying. I know you like her. Besides, her bedtime's 9:30, not 9."

"Is that a fact? Put her on the phone."

"I don't want to. _I_ wanna talk to you."

"You're not even saying anything."

Hinata made some noises. "Then say something."

"You called me. I'm hanging up so I can finish my math homework."

"Aha!" Kageyama stiffened as Hinata laughed. "Now c'mon. Help me with problem 7."

\-----

Hinata's eyes burned through Kageyama's jersey. Straight through his ribs. Not even anywhere cool, like his heart or whatever. It was actually through his stomach. It sort of made him want to throw up.

"Nice serve!"

It was just a fucking practice match, after all. But Hinata was watching him. Like his whole life depended on Kageyama's serve.

"Kageyama!"

He took a breath, and served.

When the end of the match rolled around, he found himself in the locker room next to Hinata. They were quiet for a bit.

"You played really well today."

Kageyama looked at him. Hinata looked back with that determined look on his face. "And. You'll only get better. So keep going, okay?"

Kageyama nodded stiffly. His face probably looked scary but he didn't know what to do. He just kept nodding as he tried to undress.

Hinata's eyes burned.

\-----

Hinata's hands were starting to burn too. Every time he patted Kageyama's shoulder, every time he touched his arm, every time they high-fived. _God_ , he could hardly walk next to him. When they brushed arms he was on fire. Being on the court was like standing in hell. Like, he loved volleyball and sometimes he would forget that Hinata made his brain explode. Then he would look at him and toss to him and watch him fly and then.

Then he was dead inside.

He stuck his head inside his locker. He left it there for like an hour.

\-----

"Kageyama?"

Hinata's hand burned on his arm. Kageyama looked at him. 

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." Kageyama nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He walked next to Hinata, his face weird.

"You're such a freak, lately."

Kageyama started sweating.

"Why is that? Have you just been descending more and more into weirdness since, I don't know, birth?"

Kageyama didn't answer. He walked with Hinata to the bike racks. 

"Do you think you're the right weight to balance on the back of my bike?"

"What?"

"Are you skinny enough to sit behind me while I ride?" He walked over. "We'll move faster."

"I..."

"Try it out. C'mon."

Kageyama started sweating. He stared at Hinata, who stared at him.

"Why are you so weird?"

Kageyama sat behind him. Hinata started riding, and they wobbled.

"Hold onto me."

"I rea-"

"Come _ON_ , Kageyama."

Kageyama held onto Hinata. "This would be easier if I rode."

"Nah. My bike, my rules!" He grinned, riding.

Kageyama held onto Hinata. Everything burned. His cheeks burned his hands burned his stomach burned his heart burned. Hinata burned. If he had looked up, he might have seen his ears burning, might've caught a glimpse of his cheeks on fire, might've seen his hand shaking as it ran through his hair. Had he been listening to anything but his own breath, he would've heard Hinata's heart through his back, would've felt it in his sides. Had he read his mind, he would have heard panic and some kind of elation and _burning_.

Hinata was breathing heavier than maybe he should've been by the time they reached the breaking point. Kageyama climbed off shakily.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmmmmmhm."

Hinata took off and Kageyama walked for a bit before collapsing against a vending machine. All he wanted was Hinata. He looked up.

Maybe also some juice.

\-----

"Come hang out with me today."

Kageyama looked at him as he closed his locker. "Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

"We'll play a game or something. Or we'll do our homework. Or we'll throw stuff at Natsu. Hang out with me."

Kageyama looked at him. "Yeah."

They rode to Hinata's house, which took a little longer with someone on the back. They went inside.

Kageyama didn't necessarily _often_ go to Hinata's house. But even so, he hadn't been in a long time.

It smelled good.

His throat burned.

Hinata led him into his room, dropping his bag. "What do you want to do?"

Kageyama just looked at him. Hinata looked back, seeming somewhat uneasy. "We can play whatever game you want. O-Or, do you want to help me with English? Verb phrases are....they're so hard..." He chuckled, biting his lip and looking at Kageyama weird.

Kageyama walked close to him and Hinata stiffened. "What? Do you w-wanna fight? Don't underestimate me!"

"Yes, I want to fight."

Hinata started shaking. "Great!" He raised his fists. "Yeah! C'mon, come at me! I'll beat your ass!" 

Kageyama grabbed his fists. Hinata looked at him, terrified. He pushed Hinata against his dresser.

He kissed him.

Hinata's mouth _burned_. His wrists were burning against Kageyama's hand. Kageyama's body was on fire. His throat was consumed in flames. He could feel his cheeks blazing, his stomach was writhing magma. He pulled away and drew in a ragged breath and his heart strained in his chest. He couldn't even think and he couldn't open his eyes because Hinata's look

 _burned_.

His breath burned and his touch burned and he stumbled forward and his tongue burned and he was struggling to reach Kageyama and they kept losing their balance. Kageyama would try to move back so they could calibrate themselves but Hinata kept moving forward and he kept _stepping on_ Kageyama and eventually Kageyama fell onto the floor.

Hinata took his hands, panting and pulling him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Stop _stepping_ on me, idiot."

"You're too tall!"

Kageyama grabbed his face and kissed him again. Hinata's skin burned against Kageyama's hands. He tried to remember how the room was laid out and he dragged Hinata to the bed.

Hinata followed him and they pulled apart and they looked at the bed and they looked at each other.

"Let me on top."

"Fuck you, I'm on top."

"Hinata, you are too short for me to yield to letting you on top."

"What does that-"

"You can't reach my mouth with your mouth and my crotch with your crotch at the same time."

Hinata went bright red. "That-!"

"C'mon." Kageyama maneuvered him towards the bed. "Lay down."

"Nah!" Hinata fought against him. "You."

"You."

"You."

"Get..."

"Quit it, stop-"

"Just-"

"Wait, wait, my le-"

"Hina-"

"Kageya - _Stop_ I'm-"

"Shit!"

They collapsed in a weird bungle of limbs on the bed. They struggled for top and bottom.

"Bottom doesn't mean submission, Kageyama."

"It does, I'm dominant, I'm top."

"Ohhhh, so now you're the alpha male..."

They struggled for like ten minutes until they were both out of breath. Kageyama panted over Hinata, closing his eyes. Hinata's chest heaved as he watched Kageyama.

God, his eyes were like _fire_.

"Hey, Kageyama..."

"Hah?"

"Let's just kiss and figure it out, okay?"

"Yeah. Good."


End file.
